1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game controller for a gaming console.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different types of gaming consoles currently available for operating a video game. For example, Microsoft, Sony and Nintendo manufacture the Xbox, Playstation and Wii, respectively. More information regarding these types of gaming consoles can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,466,218, 6,411,301 and 6,716,102. The gaming console typically includes a game controller to control the operation of the video game. Examples of game controllers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. D417,211, D439,580, D443, 617, 6,102,802, 6,659,870, 6,719,633, 6,811,489, 6,989,818 and 7,235,012, as well as U.S. Patent Application No. 20060097453.
As discussed in more detail in the above references, most game controllers include an input device, such as a joystick and button. The joystick is typically used to control continuous actions, such as steering and running, and the button is typically used to control discrete actions, such as firing a weapon and jumping. In some situations, however, it is necessary to activate more than one button in a manner that requires moving a finger from one button to another. In other situations, it is desirable to activate the joystick as well as the button, such as when running and jumping. Activating the joystick as well as the button requires the user to repeatably move his or her thumb between the joystick and button. Further, sometimes during game play, it is necessary to activate a single button repeatably. Hence, activating the input device during game play can be tiring and can negatively affect the outcome of the game.